


I Can't Believe You

by UngusTheBungus



Series: SexualSam Dialogue Prompts [14]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Caught, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, you're in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: Akechi catches you going through papers in his desk.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Series: SexualSam Dialogue Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955458
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I Can't Believe You

“What did you hope to accomplish from this?” Akechi asked, walking over the papers scattered on the floor. Shit. You thought he was going to be out longer than this. Maybe he wasn’t as busy today for some reason.

You were looking for a specific piece of paper, the one that would expose him for his crimes. However, when you were opening drawers carelessly, you dropped a pile of papers onto the ground. You had hoped to clean up the mess before he arrived home, but nothing good happened to you ever. 

Think of something quick. Your eyes quickly glanced to one of the papers by your feet. Without hesitation, you grabbed it and briefly looked over the contents. Sae’s phone number...Wait! A light bulb lit up in your head. 

“You got me!” You raised your hands up in a joking manner. “I wanna plan something for your birthday, but I needed a lil’ help. So I tried finding Sae’s number.” You forced a smile, hoping that he wouldn’t question any of what you told him. However, you knew better than to wish for the best outcome. 

“Why plan so early? My birthday isn’t for a couple of months.” Every time he spoke, it sent shivers down your spine. 

“You know me!” You told him, letting out a fake laugh. Deep down, you were nervous as hell, clearly evident from your finger scratching up and down your arm. God damn, please fall for this lie. Please. 

He hummed, gracefully stepping over the mess you made. Before you could say anything, he grasped your chin and gazed down at you with his scarlet eyes. “I can’t believe you.”


End file.
